


Drunk Felicity

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to makepatronusesnothorcruxes for the prompt: "Why yes, I am as drunk as you think I am."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drunk Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to makepatronusesnothorcruxes for the prompt: "Why yes, I am as drunk as you think I am."

"Why yes, I am as drunk as you think I am. At least, I think I’m as drunk as you thunk I am. Am I? I’m drrrunk," She rambled, waving her empty glass in the air. "Can I get another one, sir? People don’t say ‘sir’ enough anymore. Or please. Oh! I didn’t say please! Please can I have another one, please sir. See? I says two times ‘cause I didn’t the first."

"Oh my God. What hell’s the matter with you, Frank? Don’t keep serving her!" Thea scolded shooing her bartender away. She turned her friend’s face to her. "Felicity? You’ve had too much to drink, okay? I’m gonna send you-"

"No home!" She whimpered, sagging her head. "No home, Thee. Pwease dun send me dere."

"Um, okay. Hang on," She said, tucking her friend’s head against her chest. Looking up, she spotted her brother chatting with some random brunette with longer lashes than nails. He looked extremely bored and desperate to get rid of her. "Oliver! Oliver" She shouted, waving her hand.

"Oliver!" Felicity giggled. "Is he here? Is he… Busy?"

Oliver’s head shot up at the sound of her sister’s voice, and immediately excused himself, leaving his drink with the brunette.

"Thea? What’s wrong? Felicity?" He furrowed his eyebrows at his executive assistant. "What happened to her?"

"She’s drunk," Thea said pointedly.

"Noo, you thunk I’m drunk, and drunk and drunk. Ow," She moaned, grasping her head. "Hi Oliverrrrr."

"I tried to send her home, but she doesn’t want-"

"No home!" Felicity suddenly shot up in her seat. Luckily, Oliver caught her before she fell. "No home, Oliver. No."

"I’ve got her," He reassured his sister. "Just do me a favor and tell Diggle what happened, and that I’ll see him tomorrow. I’m gonna try sobering her up first before sending her-" He looked down. "Before sending her, you-know-where."

Thea nodded and wished him luck, then started off to scold Frank.

"Okay, Felicity. I want you to put your- Okay then," He said as Felicity leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Carrying her bridal style, he excused himself through the crowd and made his way to the back of the club. Making sure nobody was watching, he headed towards the Foundry and laid her down in one of the cots he kept down there.

"Hm, am I home?" She wondered, reaching around her. She felt Oliver’s beard and smiled. "Oliver, you’re not- hic- supposed to be here." 

"Felicity, what’s going on? I’ve never seen you like this," He murmured, brushing her hair away from her eyes. 

"My mom and her boyfriend comed to visit. They visited!" She squealed, then dropped her mouth into a frown. "But I don’t like them. Especially her boyfriend."

"Did he do something to you? Try something?" He asked.

"Yes! He keeps asking me for green stuff. The things you pay for- money! Says he wants to give my mom a new ring, but I don’t want him to be my dad, Oliver. No dad," She muttered. A moment later she blinked up at him. "Don’t make me go home, Oliver. Please. I just- I wanna stay here."

"Why, Felicity?"

"Hm, you’re here," She muttered, curling herself into a ball. 

"Okay, we’re gonna talk about this in the morning, okay? Even though you’re probably not gonna remember any of this," He sighed.

She was out like a light at this point. Standing, he shrugged off his jacket and undid his tie, then stepped out of his shoes. He pulled an empty trashcan beside the cot, just in case, and placed a glass of water and two aspirins on the table. Pulling the pile of practice mats towards her cot, he folded up his jacket as a makeshift pillow and laid down beside her. Grabbing her tablet from the table, he remotely shut off the lights, leaving on his suit display’s light, in case she needed to use the restroom. 

"Goodnight, Felicity," He whispered. He heard her shift around in the cot, and felt her hand against his face. 

"Goodnight, Oliver," She sighed. After a few silent moments she spoke again. "Oliver. Pssst. Oliver!" 

"Huh?" He blinked in the darkness. "What’s wrong, Felicity?"

"Am I drunk?"


End file.
